Jenny?
by K8 G.H. Ducey
Summary: Gibbs finds someone in Jenny's house when he takes her personal belongings to her house after her funeral. Jibbs one-shot for left my heart in Paris's birthday.


**This is a one-shot for left my heart in Paris for her birthday. I hope you have the best birthday ever! Thanks for always being there to help me, you're the kindest person I've ever met, and the best friend ever! I really hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.**

**Jenny?**

Jenny had died; Gibbs couldn't believe it. The team and he just got back from the funeral and he was in her office. The new director would be starting tomorrow, and they asked him to take her personal belongings since she didn't have any family and they were such good friends. More than friends at the beginning.

He would give anything to go back in time and stop her from leaving him in Paris. The mourning man walked over to his friends' desk and opened one of the drawers. He began to clean out the drawer when he came across a picture. It was of Jenny at the top of the Eiffel Tower in a short black dress and her hair pulled up. He had taken that picture, it was their last night together before she left him with the "Dear John," letter.

Gibbs put all of her belongings in a box and decided to take it to her house. He was glad he hadn't burned it, her house. Instead, he put Svetlana's body in Jenny's old car and lit up the gas tank.

He didn't know if she had written a will, but if she had, whom would she leave everything to anyway?

Gibbs unlocked her front door with his spare key Jenny gave him in case of emergency. He carried the box inside and set it down on the counter. What now?

There was a crash upstairs and Gibbs looked up. "What the hell was that?" he said. He walked upstairs with his hand placed on his gun, ready to take it out if someone were to be there. The marine silently walked down the hall when he heard another noise. It was coming from Jenny's room.

He opened the door a crack, the light was on in the room. Gibbs walked in an looked around, there wasn't anything on the floor or broken, but where did all the noise come from?

"Gibbs?" He jumped and turned around.

"Jenny?" the stunned man said.

"Why are you in my house?"

"You're supposed to be dead."

"I am."

"What!" he yelled confused.

"I'm a ghost."

"How-What!" "I think this is purgatory," Jenny said as she fixed her hair into a ponytail.

"Why are you a ghost?" Gibbs asked, still stunned. "I'm not sure, but watch this," Jenny put her hand through the door and Gibbs's eyes went wide. "I can go through things, but," she turned the knob and opened the door, "I can also do that. I can't feel anything though."

"I must be dreaming," he mumbled.

"You're not dreaming, if you were, you wouldn't be able to feel this," she walked over to him and punched him in the arm. "That's for my car."

"You're lucky it wasn't your house," he groaned in pain, "besides, I don't think you can drive anyway."

"I haven't tried, but I loved that car."

"So, why are you a ghost?" Gibbs asked, calming down a bit.

"I have no idea, maybe I have unfinished business?"

"Can anybody else see you?" Gibbs wondered.

"I haven't been out of the house since I, you know. . ."

"How about you come to NCIS, and we can see if the team can see you."

"Yeah, then maybe we can find out why I'm still here."

They drove to the navy yard and Gibbs kept trying to figure out what could possibly be keeping Jenny here.

When the elevator arrived, Jenny didn't wait for the doors to open. Instead, she turned to smile at Gibbs; then walked straight through the metal.

"That was weird," he said when he walked in and mashed the button to the bullpen.

"So, what if they don't see me?" she asked, worried.

"We'll figure it out, don't worry," Gibbs said and hugged her from the side. The elevator doors opened, and the two walked into the bullpen. Gibbs's team wasn't there.

"Where are they?" he mumbled. Some other people were gathered around a TV at one of the desks, not taking their eyes off the screen.

"What's going on?" Jenny said and walked over to the screen.

"I can't believe it," one woman said.

"What? What happened?" Gibbs asked.

The woman didn't answer, she didn't even acknowledge him. "What's going on?" he asked again. Nothing. He turned to look at the screen.

"_-When the vehicle came out of nowhere and hit the driver's side. The driver, Leroy Gibbs, died on impact."_

"You were in a car accident," Jenny had her hand over her mouth and tears were in her eyes.

"What? No I wasn't. Hello!" Gibbs yelled at them and waved his hand in front of the woman's face. "I couldn't have been."

"Jethro, you hugged me, and I could feel you," Jenny said softly.

"But, I can't be dead," he turned back to the screen.

"_-It turns out that Gibbs was taking the belongings of Jennifer Shepard to her home; she died two days ago."_

"Gibbs, you're dead," Jenny whispered and then hugged him.

"How did I not know?" "Well, maybe since you died instantly, you just didn't remember."

"And I went straight to your house, like nothing happened, that's just so weird."

"I guess your team is at the scene," Jenny said.

"Yeah, Abby must be heartbroken, losing two people in three days," Gibbs said.

"This is horrible." Jenny was tearing up again. "Do you see that light?" she asked him.

"What?"

"Over there, at the top of the stairs," she pointed, "I guess I was just supposed to wait for you."

"Let's go." They walked up the stairs and once they were at the top, they turned to look at the bullpen one last time.

"I'm going to miss it here," Jenny said quietly. "Me too," Gibbs said, taking her hand, their fingers laced together.

"Goodbye," Jenny whispered and Gibbs did the same.

"Ready?" he asked. Jenny nodded. They walked into the light, hand in hand to heaven.

**I hope you liked it and happy birthday left my heart in Paris! You're awesome!**


End file.
